tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuclear Scout
Nuclear Scout is an anomalous RED Scout TF2 Freak made by YouTube user AdmiralTrainstorm. His theme is Crush 40-I am......All of Me. He is the main protagonist of the ''NUCLEAR SCOUT'' series, a parody of effortless and poorly-done Garry's Mod videos. Appearance and Personality Nuclear Scout is a RED Scout who wears a RED Brigade Helm and a Razorback, equipped with a modified Wrangler. Nuclear Scout is a hyperactive, transdimensional being that takes immense pleasure in pandemonium, known for causing widespread chaos and disorder- evidently Solar-Powered and a Paradox (apparently if you're a Pro, you can call him Paradox_Much), with a penchant for incinerating Anger-wearing Snipers with his modified Incinerator Wrangler. Being the protagonist of these kind of videos, Nuclear Scout is known for being gimmicky and practically all of his movements (face expressions and body movements) are done erratically, and he usually floats around flailing his limbs in an awkward manner. Powers and Abilities Arguably considered the quintessential Reality-warper, Nuclear Scout's main characteristic is the Reality Distortion, which is apparently triggered by his mere presence: simply by approaching the cameras, the distortion causes the quality of the video to deteriorate drastically from well-done stop motion to laggy recording, to a severe drop in framerate seen in his video series. In this surreal, distorted dimension, characters from other universes seem to spawn into existence without reason. Nuclear Scout takes full advantage of this corrupted reality, making him especially dangerous, as in this distorted space-time he becomes very unpredictable, even capable of delivering hits without moving. The adverse effects of such catastrophic dimensional warping causes the environment to experience what is usually characterized as time dilation, where any action or reaction done is slowed down dramatically, disallowing enemies to attack by any effective means whatsoever. His modified Incinerator Wrangler fires an intense heat ray that burns targets, which appears as soon as he moves his hand and his attacks become incredibly accurate, meanwhile using the lag around him to easily avoid potential counterattacks. Due to the fact that practically only one can move at a time in this distorted reality, he does not need to be concerned about possible attempts at dodging his attacks. He is also apparently immune (at least in his Distorted state) to most of the status ailments, such as XanderKage's Securition. Faults and Weaknesses Although Nuclear Scout is able to bend the very fabric of space-time to his whim, certain traits may in fact help in preventing him from tearing the universe apart should an adversary wish to take advantage: *At first, his apparently only exploitable weakness would be to stop him from being solar-powered, but more weaknesses have been found while his appearances were progressing. *Pyros and other fire-proof people are resistant to Nuclear Scout's main weapon. *He doesn't seem to be intelligent nor clever, and is fooled with extreme ease. He's easily convinced that anyone wearing the Anger hat is automatically Snipe, and will go to incinerate the poor victim. Opponents can use this time to strike back. Trivia *Much of how Nuclear Scout is able to distort reality is not very well understood, but it is speculated that he has the ability to exploit quantum-mechanical phenomena through his solar-powered Razorback. Such phenomena may include localized acceleration of entropy and quantum tunneling, which could explain the severe time dilation occurring causing the apparent "lag", and why characters from completely different universes seem to paradoxically spawn- as a result of space-time being distorted to the point of converging timelines and universes. Hence, Nuclear Scout is a name that pertains to his quantum physical abilities and sufficiently conveys and outlines the idea of his powers to the layman. *Due to AdmiralTrainstorm/PlacementGuy lacking an identifiable TF2sona, Nuclear Scout is one of two usual choices for other Gmodders to represent him in their videos, the other being Private Funnyman. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *''NUCLEAR SCOUT'' series *How all the Pros play Ctf_2Fort *Today's the day I repair my Microwave! *Zetta radical influence video featuring Happy Hat Heavy *The Sodeanator's totally viewtiful assault of influence, ya know? *Private Funnyman goes to court: Part 1 By the community *Handsome Rogue's spectacular winning streak of glory *Back in BLK *#HASHTAG (Random Gmod/SFM Collab 2 Entry) (cameo) *AMBULANCE MEMES *The Three Shmuckfreaks: Grave Problems Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Gunners Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by AdmiralTrainstorm Category:Reality-warpers Category:RED Team Category:Scouts